21 Jumpstreet: The Worst Life, Just Got Better
by xXADarkenedRoseXx
Summary: What happens to a young girl who goes to school where the entire student body thinks her disability is contagious? Hanson, Hoffs, and Penhall are going to find out just how crazy things can get around that high school.
1. New Assingment

**21: Jumpstreet:**

"**The Worst Life Just got Better"**

**A/N: Hey Guys! I haven't updated in a while and I have free time, so I decided to give you guys a taste of something new I was doing. I'm still writing my SVU stuff but I took a break from it and wrote 2 or 3 Chaps for this. I hope you guys enjoy it! Remember: Nice Reviews = more updates!! ^__^**

Captain Fuller cleared his throat loudly, in hopes of shushing the group. It worked; they a went dead silent waiting for their new assignment…

"Aright, now that you've all finally shushed up a bit, I have your new assignment.' He said.

"What is it captain? Infiltrating a drug circulation?" Doug Penhall asked, glancing at his friend, Tom Hanson.

"The McQuiad brothers!! HA!!" they both yelled in unison.

"No." Fuller replied.

"Infiltrating an abuse scandal?" Judy Hoffs asked.

"Sort of."

"Babysitting a sick kid?" Tom Hanson asked.

"No."

"Babysitting a hot superstar?" Hoffs asked.

"No…"

"Well then! What is it?" Penhall asked.

'Because Ioki is working on a case alone at the moment, I'm sending the tree of you here…" Fuller said.

"We're babysitting your normal everyday teen?" Hanson asked after a while without reading the entire file first.

Fuller opened his mouth to say something, but before the words could roll out, Hoffs spoke up.

"Read the _whole _file Hanson…" she said.

There was a pause, then Hanson began to read the rest aloud.

"Five reports of beatings, seven reports of –." He cut himself off.

"School supply burnings -…" Hoffs continued.

"...and five reports of locker blow ups…" Penhall finished. "Man this guy needs help…"

" That _guy _would be a _girl _ and yes she does need help, lots of it." Fuller said.

"Wait..WHAT!?!?" Penhall exclaimed. "A GIRL!?!?"

Fuller nodded. "She's 18 and graduating this year. The last thing she wants is to be in a hospital or worse _dead _on graduation night."

They nodded.

"Hoffs your gong to be her friend, try to be her friend well enough to make her trust you with anything we might need to know. Penhall, Hanson, your going to be friends too, just not as close as Hoffs is going to be. And hers the difficult part, the reason she's being treated so badly at school is because she has mild Cerebral Palsy and walks funny; the staff and students don't like that. SO things might just get a little ugly. Be warned. Penhall you will be a "bad boy" and see what is being tossed around the school about her. And Hanson, you be her school buddy if you know what I mean," Fuller paused, to make sure that there wasn't any confusion, and then continued. "You start tomorrow."

"…and 'Hun…please…be careful…" Mrs. Scott pleaded.

"I'll try mom." I replied, my voice still shaky from what happened last night. "I love you…"

With that I shut the door, walked up the front yard and on to the sidewalk. I glanced around, making sure everyone on the block had made their way to school already, and pulled my hood up to hide my destroyed face.

I walked silently towards the bus stop, playing over the images of last night over and over in my head; until I got to the stop. I kept my head low but I saw three other people there, which was unusual because I was often the only one there. There was two guys and one girl there wailing for the bus I was assuming. The girl was black, which I found cool, almost everyone else doesn't, well on my block anyway. She had big. Poufy, curly hair, and she was very pretty; lucky her. She saw me and when she did, I stopped dead in my tracks. She sort of gestured toward the guys and they looked behind themselves to see me. Instinctively, I lowered my hood more, to make sure they couldn't see my face. I moved toward the bench and sat down, removing my hands from where they sat and placed them on my lap. I glanced up a bit and opened my mouth to say something but decided against it.

_It's no use. _I thought. _They'll just here the lies the student body spreads about me and believe them. Not me. _ Then the images of last night re played in my head as if acting as proof.

While I was stuck on my train of thought, however, one of the guys came and sat down next to me.

"Gotta' hate bus stops huh?" He asked. I jumped a little. "Ooops! Did I scare you?" he asked, trying to look at my face.

"Just a little…"I replied as I moved my face out of his view.

"Can't I look at who I'm talking to?" he complained.

"Take my word for it …you don't."

"Huh, well I'm Doug, Doug Stewart."

"Dawn Scott."

"Nice to meet you Dawn Scott." He said. 'These are my pals, Judy Hoffman, and Tom Stanson."

"Hey." I said, glancing up a bit at them.

"The bus pulled up, I swallowed hard. "Nice to meet you guys too," I said, getting up and boarding the bus quickly. They followed.

"Mind if I sit here?" Doug asked me, gesturing toward the seat next to me, while Tom and Judy sat in the seats ahead of me and behind me.

"You might get her dieses!' someone yelled, I roiled my eyes.

'Go ahead if you want." I said. "I'm not contagious like they think." He sat down and I continued to stare out the window.

"…would this be true or false?" the teacher finished. "Dawn? How about you answer?" he asked a little too politely. I didn't trust the way he said it.

"True sir…" I replied.

'What? I didn't hear you. Could you come up here and lower your hood so everyone in this room can hear your answer?"

Glancing around, surprising myself again at the fact that Doug, Tom and Judy sat close to me, nobody ever did. I stood up slowly.

'I'd rather stay here sir -." I tried to say, but before I could finish, the teacher came up to me and dragged me up to the front of the class. I yanked my arm out of his grasp when we got up there. He reminds me, in times like this, of Severus Snape form _HarryPotter_.

"Lower the hood Miss Scott." he said.

"Hey that's unfair!" Doug yelled as he rose from his desk, he slapped his fists on it in the process.

"_That's_ one detention for you Mr. Stewart!" the teacher snapped back, gesturing for him to sit down. Doug hesitated, but sat down again.

"Lower the hood Miss Scott!" he repeated.

"I slowly lifted my hands up and let them rest on the base of the hood for a good 19 seconds. I was trying so hard to keep the tears contained as they threatened to escape and mock me. But I failed, I began to cry silently.

"Stop crying and do as you're told!"

"…y..yes…s…s..sir…" I stammered.

I glanced at Doug, Tom and then Judy, reading the horrified looks on their faces. There was also a mix of confusion in the looks, like they didn't know what to do but were scrambling for any ideas. I felt ashamed of the way my face looked at this moment. I pulled the hood down and glanced at my feet. The teacher came up to me and yanked my chin upward.

"Come on! Let the class look at you!" he said.

"Don't touch me…" I muttered.

"Why not?" he asked, tightening his grip on my chin, I winced, but didn't answer him. "Tell me, Miss Scott why are you covered in bruises, cuts and such?"

I kept silent.

"Tell us or you have a detention,,,"

'…A group… of kids… beat me… up…" I stuttered.

"Hmm. Now class, what this tells me is that obviously Miss Scott here is vulnerable to any attack due to her condition…N that not right… due to her _ contagious dieses_."

I so badly wanted to hit him. But I refrained from doing so, I couldn't move, tears still streaking down my face. I stood silently, staring down at the floor. I only looked up when I heard somebody get up from their desk. I slowly glanced up. Tom and Doug had gotten up, Tom walking up to the teacher with his hands in his pockets, looking as mad as he could be, Doug walking toward me. Doug put his arm around me and helped me to my desk. I still couldn't do anything, so Doug put my hood up for me.

"You got a problem Mr. Stanson?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah. I do have a problem. Look at her teach! Look at Dawn, you hurt her feelings so badly, she can't even MOVE! You invaded her privacy. So sorry…but of coarse I have a problem with that!"

"Detention, Mr. Stanson…" the teacher said as the bell rang. "…and Miss Scott, two detentions for wasting class time…I plan to see you all at the end of the day."

"Can you get up?" Doug asked me, I just nodded, got up, and ran out of the room with my things, feeling Doug, Judy, Tom and the teacher's eyes on my back, I ran down the hall and checked one of the Student Lounges, it was empty so I ran in and got into the corner. It didn't take me long to start crying again.

**Chapter 1 FIN.**

**Please Review!! ^_^**


	2. Quarells And Detentions

**I'm bored at school again :) So here's the second Chappy for the story!! I'm going to fix the name because I got it wrong…I know I'm weird…anyways I also apologize for any mistakes in the last chap, the computer I was on was being weird and the keyboard was funky…**

**21 Jumpstreet: The Worst Life, Just Got Beter **

**Chapter 2 – Quarrels and Detentions **

"Where'd she go?" Doug asked to no one in particular.

"Where ever she is, she's probably crying her eyes out." Hoffs said. "Poor girl…"

"Yeah." Tom replied. "I can't BELIEVE that teacher! He's such a –. "

"Bastard." Hoffs and Penhall said in unison.

"Exactly."

"Hang on." Penhall said, outing his arm up to stop the other two. He could hear crying form inside the lounge. He turned to face them. "Who should go in?" he whispered.

"You should, me and Hanson will come in later." Hoffs replied.

Penhall nodded, and slowly walked in. "Hey! There you are!" he said. " You okay?"

I wiped the stray tears away. "I'm fine."

"It doesn't sound or look like it." He replied, sitting next to me, I glanced down.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You don't have to hide from me."

"There was a few minutes of awkward silence, then Doug slowly lifted his hand, pushed back my hood and a couple strands of hair to look at my face. I glanced at him.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"Yesterday; I was walking home from school."

"Why were you walking/"

"I felt like it."

Silence.

"What did I do" I asked suddenly, not exactly wanting to. "I mean, I was born with this…this…thing! It wasn't my fault!" I began to cry again. "I can't control it!" Next thing I knew, Doug was hugging me, which freaked me out a little bit at first. But I let him hug me, I was crying in front of a guy!

"This is a rather strange sight isn't it?" someone asked.

I froze, my eyes snapping open. I could tell by the way Doug shifted his weight that he felt me freeze into place. My line of sight shot upward to see who walked in. It was Jimmy Stevenson and his pal, Tony, two of the guys who beat me up yesterday.

"That it is Jim…" Tony replied. "Your obviously new…" he added, glancing at Doug, taking in his appearance. "Don't 'cha know? She's the school handicap, she's highly contagious…"

"I didn't…" Doug said coldly.

Jimmy and Tony walked up closer, I squirmed underneath Doug's grip, but my panic rose when I realized I was against a wall and couldn't get away. Doug being here was probably a good thing though, because both Jimmy and Tony had their "specialty gloves" on. I knew what that meant and I imagine that it didn't take Doug long to figure that out either; they were planning on adding another dose of pain to my face.

"Dawn! What happened to your face!" Tony rubbed in. "You want me to make it so you don't feel the pain no more?" He grinned threateningly.

My eyes grew wider, I glanced up to Doug, who glanced back. He looked worried, he and I both knew what Tony was saying, if I didn't leave this room now, I most likely won't come out alive. Doug got up, taking my arms in his and dragging me up with him.

"I want you to run, when I tell you too, okay?" he whispered in my ear, I nodded slowly. It wasn't until Doug let go of me that I started to panic about that plan.

Doug started to fight Jimmy, who seemed closer at the time. "GO!" he yelled. I bolted around them, managed to get past Tony, and out the door. The halls were empty, so I ran as fast as my legs could possibly take me, only glancing back to check every once and a while I glanced back only seconds after I left the room, Tony was running after me. Then I turned my head back to focus on my path, and ran some more. I slowed down a bit, when I couldn't hear Tony anymore; mistake number one. His hand reached out and caught a hold of my hood, pulling it down; he yanked on it as hard as he could. I fell backward and it the ground hard, making the wind knock out of me, and making me feel dizzy. I sat up a little and reached up to the back of my head to check how much it hurt, I was just about to do that when Tony pulled my hair, dragging me closer to him. I screamed, and no one in the classrooms moved.

Both Hanson and Hoffs stopped dead as they heard a scream from down the hall. They quickly ran around the corner just as Doug was leaving the student lounge.

"Doug! Did you hear that?" Hanson asked.

"I think it's Dawn!" Doug replied. "Come on!" he added.

Tony threw me into the desks of an empty classroom, making my head snap back to fast, I nearly lost consciousness. My knees buckled and I sank to the floor. Tony began to kick me in the stomach and chest, he hadn't had enough even though my nose was bleeding, and I was coughing out blood.

"Please…Tony…what have I done to you?" I asked shakily.

"You're alive…" he replied simply, kicking me in the chest again, I spat blood out.

"Dawn!" Doug yelled from the door way, Tony turned.

"What do you want?" he was about to ask before Tom tackled him.

Doug ran across the room to me, so did Judy, on their way I began to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Doug cautioned, kneeling down, and putting his hands on my shoulder to help me up. My head drooped to the side for a second or two because of the spinning. Doug and Jud paused, glancing at the blood on the floor.

"It's mine." I muttered painfully.

"That's a bit obvious…" Hoffs said.

"Uh –Huh, Don't worry about it though; I've lost more than that in one day…"

Doug and Judy helped me up.

"Can you stand?" Judy asked.

"I think so…" Doug and Judy let me go, Tom and Tony left the room. "Wow, I'm going to have a HUGE headache today and tomorrow."

"Jude, take dawn and get her cleaned up." Doug said.

"Miss Scott! Miss Hoffman! And Mr. Stewart! What are you doing in here." The teacher asked.

"Trying to walk…" I said, just as I swayed toward Doug a little, who put me up straight.

The teacher looked around the room.

"Tony attacked me sir…" I told him before he could jump to conclusions.

"Detention Miss Scott, for you two too, and Tom for skipping class and destroying this room." He said as he turned to leave.

"But - !" I tried to say.

"That's two Miss Scott!"

**FIN.**


	3. The Detention Dawn,Wants to Live Without

**Okay, so I realized in the last chapter, the things I used to split POVS or whatever, to make the story make more sense instead of jumbled up….didn't show up! I'm sorry… I'm making a boat load of mistakes aren't I?.... Don't answer that….anyways.. here's the next chapter : ) **

**Oh and just a little side note: I saw the "Blackout" episode a few nights ago…. I LOVE Hanson's character!!! And the hair!! SUCH a great episode….**

**21: Jumpstreet: The Worst Life, Just Got Better**

_**Chapter 3- The Detention Dawn Would Much rather Live Without**_

Fuller's phone rang, he quickly picked it up.

"Fuller." He said. "Tom! What? Alright, bring him in…" Then he hung up.

**15 Minutes Later…**

"May I speak with Tom privately for a minute?" Fuller asked.

Fuller and Tom went into the other room.

"You've blown your cover?" he asked.

"No. I didn't show him my badge…"

"Well he must have some clue that you're a cop."

"No."

Fuller got confused.

"Don't worry; I've got a plan set in motion, I told him on the way here that I was taking him to the cops. That's why I asked you to meet me here, instead of Jumpstreet."

"Hmmm, good idea."

Tom nodded, and then they both went back into the room.

Now that I've heard Tom's side of the story," Fuller said, playing along with Tom's plan. "lets hear yours. You beat…uh…Miss Scott was it? To a pulp. Now my question is… why?"

"I just don't want her kind hangin' around my terf." Tony said. "Is that such a big problem?"

"It is if you're trying to kill her."

Tony laughed. "If _only_!"

"Uh…Captain Fuller?" Tom asked slightly nervously. "Could I use one of the phones?" Tom wanted to do anything and everything to get away from Tony.

"Sure. You know where they are?" Fuller asked, not taking his eyes off Tony. Tom nodded and left.

Hanson was on a roll, on his way to the phones he had already figured out a plan for the use of one of the phones. He was going to call the school and pretend to be Doug's brother. Then get Doug to go into a private room, so no one can hear their conversation. He cleared his throat and mentally worked on an accent, hoping that the secretary wouldn't recognize his voice. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

The secretary picked up.

"hey, this is Doug Stevenson's brother. May I speak with him?" Tom asked.

Hold on." The secretary said in a bored tone.

A few minutes later, Doug picked up. "Doug." He stated.

"Hey its me," Tom said, changing his voice back to normal. "Could you get some privacy?"

A few more seconds of waiting, "Clear."

"Good, how's dawn?"

"In pain – nothing majorly wrong though, she hit her head pretty hard when Tony dragged her down to the floor, Hoffs managed to get a nurse, and all dawn needs is rest. But we're having trouble with the teacher, he gave us all detentions…"

"So… Dawn hit her head?"

"Yeah, she told me, Tony was chasing her down the hall and got close enough to grab the back of her hood. She fell backwards, hitting her head."

"No concussions or anything?"

"Nope."

"Good…" Tom concluded as Fuller walked out of the interrogation room. "I have to go, bye." Then he hung up and walked toward Fuller.

"How're things?" Fuller asked.

"Not as bad as we thought." He replied. "Dawn is in pain but there's nothing broken, no concussions either."

"Concussions?"

Tom sighed. "She was wearing a hood today because, well you'll know later. When Tony was chasing her, he managed to get close enough to pull her down, onto the floor."

"Hmmm…well, you better get back to school…"

"Yeah...Oh and _dad_, we're going to be home late, all four of us have detention." Hanson called back jokingly.

"You're grounded." Fuller laughed back.

Doug and I walked out of the hospital room.

"Did you _have _to call my mother of all people?" I asked, irritated.

"Well, someone's got to sign your discharge papers…"

I rolled my eyes as we walked up to my front desk.

"_DAWN_!" mom yelled from behind us, I turned, she took me into a large bear hug..

"Mom! _MOM! _Let go, let go, _LET GO_!" I cried.

"Oh gosh, Sorry hun! You okay?"

"Oh fine, you just probably broke a couple of bones in the process of the hug."

"Mom ignored my sarcasm, Doug laughed. This is the boy who called me about this?" she asked Doug.

He nodded.

Mom turned back to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was pinned, underneath a semi truck."

"How was your day…uh…besides that…"

"Grand, the teacher made me a public display for everyone to see, and now I have to go to detention for it.

Mom frowned. "Let's go home…"

"I'm afraid she can't do that…" the teacher stated from one of the chairs behind me. "School rules."

"When did _you _get here?" I asked, turning around.

"I've been here since…oh… since your mom gave you a hug." he replied. "Tell me Mrs. Scott…do you have anti – bacterial soap or something?"

Mom's expression fixed into a scowl, "No… I don't need any…" she said as Dou's hands balled into fists again.

"Hmm…Well _Dawn _will have to come with me, back to the school, you too Doug."

"It's Miss Scott to you…" I growled.

"Sorry! I'm taking dawn home." Mom piped up defensively.

"Fine, but she _must _be there for detention."

Mom opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She put her hand on my back lightly and escorted me out of the hospital.

I sat impatiently at my desk, fishing through the change in my pocket, and checking the clock every five minutes. I had just arrived fifteen minutes ago, for my detention, and I was going to be stuck here for four hours. That would make it eleven at night before I got out of here. The teacher would come in at any moment, and once Tom, Doug, and Judy were done their detentions, it was off tot "the room" for me. I knew that, I had done this a million times before.

"Why are you nervous?" Doug asked me.

"I hate doing this."

"Why? It's just detention…"

"It's not just detention for me," I admitted. "It's hell…"

"What do you mean?"

"Just –"

"Miss Scott, come with me…" the teacher boomed. I froze, knowing what that meant I would have to do…

"What if she doesn't want to?" Judy asked.

"She's going to have to." I mimicked, getting up. The look on the teacher's face was just as I expected after that remark. He was mad.

I glanced at the other three on my way out, not knowing what to do other then go with him. We both walked out of the classroom and to the staff room in silence, I wanted to run, but my legs stayed in the direction of straight forward. We got into the room, and the teacher closed the door, locking it in the process. I sighed, and turned to face him, he shoved me into the wall so hard it hurt a lot. He pinned me to it and did something unusual, he kissed me. I let out a muffled scream.

"Ha! I thought you'd try to fight!" he laughed, picking up a teapot form the table and smacking it on top of my head. It wasn't hard enough to make me bleed, just knock me unconscious and break it.

I woke hasily, not totally remembering where I was either, but it came back My eyes grew wide as I saw that he was now on top of me on the floor, at first I couldn't scream or fight back, I was too stunned. But even still, when I did have the ability, I still couldn't, her had too much control of my movements. I finally did, however, get my voice back and let out a scream as loud as I possibly could. He hit me to shut me up.

"I thought I was contagious…" I said, hoping that would finally be helpful.

"Oh… you are, it's just… I haven't had a decent relationship in _so long_ – "

'_I wonder why…'_ I thought.

"- and you can't protect yourself, so when push comes to shove…"

I punched him with my free hand. "I'M SO SICK OF EVERYONE TELLING ME THAT!!"

He snatched my wrist and pinned it to the floor, I yelped in pain.

"Too bad…" he said, and then he picked a syringe from the floor next to my right leg, glanced at it and injected it.

Whatever the drug was, it made me very drowsy, and my head flopped to the side as I began to lose consciousness again.

I stumbled out of the staff room, not totally recovered from what I assumed was morphine. I cussed as my numb and floppy legs wouldn't go where I told them too. When I got to the classroom, I stopped so suddenly, that I stumbled backwards. I slowly walked in and stumbled to my desk, Tom, Doug and Judy all shot me looks of confusion as I flopped down into it.

"What's the matter?" Tom asked.

I thought about telling them about what happened, or at least what I remembered at the moment. "Nothing, he just gave me something to do other than sitting here, I'm tired."

All three of them gave me looks, geez I was bad at lying. They didn't believe me.

Later however, the teacher let them leave and after that, so did he. I was to stay put, "to wait out the rest of my detention". I did so, knowing he had a camera in the classroom and that If I left now, I would be in HUGE trouble. I would go when it turned off. And when the clock hit 10:30, my head lay on the desk and my eyes drooped closed…

**Oh dear… :-(. Things just got A LOT worse for Dawn…you guys must be mad at me… O.o At least this was a longer chapter!! **


	4. Keep Trying Doug!

**A/N: YYYYAAAAYYY xD**

**21: Jumpstreet: the Worst Life Just got Better**

**Chapter 4: Keep Trying Doug!**

"Can we get passed the fence?" Tom asked Doug.

Doug thought about it. "The fence only goes around tree – quarters of the school. It's open at the back because of the track stuff back there. Come on."

When they finally got around to their teacher's classroom window, they glanced in, dawn was still there, asleep at her desk. But the teacher himself was no longer there.

"Hey Doug!" Judy laughed quietly. "The teach' left the window open!"

"Doesn't he know _anything _about high school robberies?" Tom asked. Doug shot him a glare.

"Obviously not." He said rolling his eyes as he made his way to climb into the room.

"Wait!" Judy warned, "I heard he keeps a camera in there!" She glanced around the room; once she saw no red light she gave Doug the go ahead. When Doug got through, dawn only stirred a little, and Tom and Judy went through the window. Doug glanced at the clock.

"No wonder she's asleep!" he exclaimed. "It's 11:30!" he walked up closer to her and shook her a little.

My eyes fluttered open slowly to see Tom, Doug and Judy before me.

"How'd you guys get in here?" I asked, stretching and leaning up.

'The window was open…" Judy stated

"Huh, fascinating…" I said as I began to get up and slide toward the isle. `Whatever _it _was, must not have worn off yet. "Whoa!" I shrieked as I fell to the floor. Doug reached out to catch me, but didn't have time to actually do the act. So instead, I extended my hands out and caught myself.

"Geez, Dawn! You okay?" Doug asked.

"Yep," I replied quickly. "My legs just must have fallen asleep is all…"

Doug helped me up, and then the three of us climbed back out through the window. I shivered a little when my feet hit the ground, but that wasn't because I was cold, it was because I was so glad to get out that hell hole. I fished through my pocket again, I still had the change in my pocket to get something to eat, good, I was starving.

"Thanks guys…for breaking my out…"

"No problem." Tom said. "What happened when you walked off with the teacher before?"

"I already explained that…"

"Then why did he come back _without _you, happy as a clam?"

"He likes to torture me with hard labor."

"We know that's not true!" Judy said.

I didn't say anything.

"Come on Dawn! You can tell us…"

I stopped dead in my tracks and thought about it. "I don't want to talk about it…" Then, I put my hand up to my head, pretending to scratch it. But I was really checking how much it hurt. I barely placed my fingers atop it and felt a wave of dizziness and pain, like a jolt of electricity running through my body. We walked the rest of the way to a 24 – hour diner in silence.

"I need to get something to eat now, you guys should skedaddle." I said holding the door to the dinner open a little. "You don't want your parents mad."

**!**

"I don't believe one word she said tonight." Doug stated, after she walked in and was out of ear shot.

"Neither do I, considering she went pale every time we mentioned the teacher tonight." Judy said.

'_The teacher has done something; I've never seen her so scared to say something…' _

LATER-

"So?" Fuller asked.

All three of them heaved a heavy sigh. Fuller looked at them, confused. "What?"

"Today was...interesting…" Doug said.

"What happened?"

"Well, during detention, the teach took Dawn out of the classroom and an hour later, she came back like this…" Doug said, and then he did an impression of how she came in.

"Did you get her to talk about it?"

"No. Well we tried…"

"We were sent _home _pretty much right after, and when her detention was up, we went back to get her out." Tom continued.

"When we got in, she was asleep, but Doug woke her." Judy said.

"And she fell when she got out of her desk," Doug finished. "Like her legs were useless."

"Hmm…" Fuller pondered.

"Oh, and Captain…?" Judy said. "We've kind of got a change in plans…"

"Why?"

"Doug seems to be getting closer to Dawn than I am."

"Well…continue as you three see fit then…"

**!**

It was Saturday morning, I still had immense change in my pocket, and I needed to get to the Drug Store – but I bumped into Doug half way.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"No. I wanted to talk to you." He replied.

"_Really..?_" I said, trying to squirm past him.

I had no luck with that; he just grabbed my wrist to stop me, the very same one that the teacher had injured a week ago.

"Can't you tell me what happened a week ago…?" he asked.

His voice trailed off as he noticed something, he reached over with his other hand and pulled my sweater sleeve up. "Why…why do you have a tenser bandage on Dawn?"

"I fell, and hurt my wrist, why?"

"You're sure?"

I nodded.

"Come on Dawn! You're going to have to tell at some point!"

I turned to him. "Well Doug, I don't want to talk about it! The teacher is a jerk and you know it! You knew it, ten minutes after you stepped foot into the classroom for the first time!"

With that, I turned and someone from across the street threw a crumpled hot dog wrapper at my head. It connected, and I sighed.

"What the - ?" Doug started.

"I've had worse, now if you don't mind… I have to go."

I began to walk, almost not caring if Doug followed or not, but he didn't. I was lucky that the Drug Store was only a few blocs away. I stopped and looked around before walking in.

**!**

Doug cleared the corner next to the Drug Store; he had doubled back and hid here when he was done talking to Dawn. He needed to see what she was doing. She had been acting very strangely the past week since detention.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked from behind, Doug turned.

"Tom! I'm spying on Dawn…"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what is going on with her… there's something wrong, and I want to know what…"

"The captain said you might say that," Tom said, pulling his backpack off his shoulder, and pulling clothes out. "We're supposed to dress up as the McQuaid Brothers, go in there and find out; hoping she doesn't recognize us."

**!**

I stood in the store staring at the bottles of Tylenol, fiddling with my fingers in the process. I was too nervous for this to work out as planned.

"You need something miss?" The store keeper asked.

"Umm…" _Come on dawn, you have to!_ "Yeah…uh…" IO walked up to him so I could whisper the words to him, instead of saying them out loud. But I stopped half way there when two teenage boys walked in. "HELLO!" they yelped, then they glanced at each other and continued. "THE MCQUAID BROTHERS!" then they turned toward the vitamin isle before I could get a good look at them. I continued on my way toward the store keeper and lowered my voice.

**! **__

Tom and Doug peeked around the corner to hear what Dawn was going to say.

"I…I need…a preg…pregnancy test…"

Both Tom's and Doug's mouths' dropped open.

"Right there miss, and the washroom is over there…" the store keeper said kindly, showing me the way.

"Thanks…"

Doug and Tom waited, pretending to look at the types of vitamins. Doug watched Dawn nervously pounce off to the bathroom out of the corner of his eye. She came back out approximately ten – minutes later, her face pale. She paid, then stumbled out of the store. Doug and Tom followed shortly after.

"Doug, we have to tell the Captain about this…" Tom said quietly.

"I know…" Doug growled.

"Come on... let's go…" Tom started, being careful not to cross any line. He hadn't seen Doug this mad in a _long _time.

**A/N: Soo? What did you think? Let me know! R&R's greatly appreciated! :D Special thanks to Megan (Chick On Wheels)! It was SUCH a LOVELY review! :) Did you know that I have CP too? Or is it obvious? Have I mentioned it already? LOLZ Anyways! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and the next chapters to come! XD**


	5. Complete Break in Sanity

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating very often, It's been a crazy summer, and I lost my notebook twice…AND I'm fussing about Grad, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ CAUTION:: Swearing.**

I was walking past the school when I noticed _his _car out front in the parking lot, and before I knew it, my anger began to steer me to the doors. They were open, so I let myself in, I knew that this could be a huge mistake, but I needed to confront him about it. I snuck up the hallway, barged into his classroom and slammed my hand down on the desk in front of him.

"You bastard…" I mumbled.

"And _you _want?" he asked calmly in return.

"I want to pummel the mother fucking life out of you! That's what I want!"

"I know that-."

"You got me pregnant you _idiot_! You didn't use protection! You _raped _me!" I cried as I slapped him.

The teacher got up and pinned me to the wall. "Don't you _ever _talk to me like that!" he said "As far as I'm concerned, you can just die along with the kid!"

My eyes began to well up at the thought, I didn't know what I wanted at the moment but one things for sure, I didn't want to die. I wanted to go to law school, I wanted to become a lawyer. The teacher stared at me hard.

"I could do it too, right here, right now…"he said coldly. Then he laughed as he saw the fear in my eyes grow. I punched him straight in the nose, and ran for it. Doug, Tom, and Judy's faces shone in my head. And for a moment I wished I had asked them where they lived.

I was running down the street now, the school long behind me. I turned the corner – and ran straight into Doug. For a second, I was bewildered, but I glanced up at his shocked face, tears still streaking down my face. His expression changed after that, it changed to concern. I hugged him, glad he was standing in front of me and ignoring the fact that it may be suspicious.

"I'm so glad to see you!" I almost yelled at him, unable to control myself. I glanced up at his confused face.

"What happened?" he asked, "Where were you?"

I frowned. That was a question I hadn't planned on answering truthfully. The mini me in my head searched all of its filling cabinets for a valid excuse.

"Nothing, I was just – out for a jog…" I mentally slapped myself for coming up with that, and added on. "Do you know where Judy lives? I need to ask her about…um… a chemistry assignment…." And I mentally slapped myself for that too. I glanced up again, at Doug's face. My worst fears where confirmed, he saw right through me. He was studying me very closely.

"You don't look like it's just "a chemistry assignment"." He said, "You were scared when you ran into me. You still are…"

My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open. "Wha-?"

"Your hiding something, I can tell." He said before I could finish. "What were you doing strolling down main street this morning?"

"Nothing." I replied stubbornly, letting my head drop down.

"Damnit Dawn!" He pulled my chin up, forcing me to look up into his concerned, yet frustrated face. "What the hell is going on? Don't you trust me?"

"I do but -."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you, not here…" I finally said., letting the tears fall free. I looked down again, afraid that that last statement might have angered him more.

"Where then..?" he asked calmly.

I looked around me, and sighed. "My house...I guess…mom's still working…" I said, squirming past him.

**::TIME PASSES::**

In opened the front door cautiously, making sure mom wasn't home. Then I quickly climbed the stairs. Doug closed the door and followed.

"What were you doing walking down main street this morning?" he repeated as soon as my door was closed as well.

"I…I was…going to...get a…test…" I stammered.

"What kind of test?" Doug asked, watching my every move from one end of the room to the other. I grabbed my fleece blanket off my bed on the way past and ran the fabric between my fingers. A nervous habit I had picked up when I was little.

"A preg-…preg…nancy…pregnancy te-test…" I replied, burying my face in the blanket after.

I began to feel a little lightheaded, and I was glad that I wasn't looking Doug straight in the face, because I probably would have fainted.

"Positive or negative?" He continued, worry thick in his voice.

"P…positive…" I replied, my voice cracking.

Doug didn't say anything for a while, though I wished he would so it would distract me from wanting to throw things around my room.

"Who's?" he finally asked. I took a deep breath and turned to face him. Letting more tears fall from my eyes.

"Our…t…teachers…"

My knees gave out when I finished saying it, I sank to the floor and set my head in my hands, The hysteric waterworks started, and every memory of hat night replayed itself again in my head. Doug got up and lowered himself down to my level. He watched me for a few moments, ten pulled me into a hug.

"When did this happen?" he asked, sounding like he was going to cry himself.

"When we had detention." I said between cries. "Remember? He took me out of the classroom, dragged me into the staffroom and ra-.." I couldn't even say it, I cried harder.

"Used you…" Doug finished

He pulled out of the hug after what felt like years, I just about pulled him back, I just wanted to hug him forever. But the look on his face stopped me, he as looking at me, but not really looking, he seemed dead. I began to do the same. Then I lost it, I got up and began to throw things around my room, I had enough sanity to know to throw my soft items around, so it was easier not to break anything. Yes, I was throwing a fit like a two year old, but it seemed like the most sane thing to do at the time. I couldn't help it anymore, I needed to blow off steam, and besides, Doug was here; so he could stop me before I did anything stupid, or hurt myself. Doug watched me for a while, but then the look on his face changed, he got up just as I was about to shove things off my desk. He came up behind me and pulled my arms back by the elbows.

"It's okay, your okay. Calm down Dawn, I'm here, I always will be…"

He began to walk backwards, I did the same. Once we got closer to my bed, he turned me around to face him, then he turned so I was standing where he was, and sat me down. Then he stood, looking at me, he was thinking, and he was mad, but I don't think it was me he was mad at. I stared at the floor, tears _still_ streaking down my face.

'There's no end to the tears…' I thought

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it, only to have it open again and have an "I'm sorry…" come out within seconds.

"For what?" Doug asked, sounding appalled.

"For not telling you…I should have, but…"

"You couldn't." he finished.

**A/N: And there you have it! Poor Dawn huh? But at least she has Doug right? And this chappy is FILLED with Doug/Dawn cuteness! XD R&R please? :D**


	6. The Truth Told, and the Realization

**A/N: FINALLY BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! I feel kinda lame for not updating it T_T Well I graduated if that helps any, hopefully I will have more time to update this. . Anyways, ENJOY! ;)**

Doug was at the Jumpstreet chapel shortly after Dawn's mother had gotten home. He waited for Tom and Judy to arrive to pull them and their captain aside. He sighed, rubbed his face with his hands and then leant against a filling cabinet in Fuller's office.

"So?" Fuller questioned.

Doug sighed again, "I confronted Dawn today." He said making quick glances toward Tom and Jude both. "I was walking close to the school and she literally ran into me. It looked like she was running from someone…"

"I can't imagine who." Tom said with sarcasm.

"Anyway, I asked her to tell me about what happened today, and she finally gave in. She took me to her house and told me there."

"And?" Fuller asked, sitting on his desk.

"Our suspicions were correct. She was raped, and that WAS a pregnancy test that she had gotten from the drug store."

"Did she tell you who was to blame for this?"

Doug heaved yet another large sigh. "Our teacher…" he said in a quiet voice.

There was a long silence within the room, everyone's emotions were a mix of sadness and anger. Fuller sighed, and thought. He didn't want anyone to blow their cover, but he needed to fix the situation. And it would take a while. A few more minutes of silent thinking, and he finally thought of something…

"Doug." He said. "I want you to tell dawn that you told the police about this. We _have _to get her out of there."

Doug nodded as Fuller picked up the phone and dialed a number. "I'm getting a supine to have him arrested, I may or may not be able to get it before school hours tomorrow, so be ready." He warned.

Tom, Jude, Doug and I got to school early Monday morning. They sat at their desks while I paced the room back and forth. Now that the three of them knew about what happened I was some – what calmer, but it was being around the teacher that that really scared me.

"I don't know if I can do this." I said.

"Sure you can!" Tom said. "Just wait this out, the police will get here sometime today, and they'll probably want to take you down to the office too but later on."

I turned again. "But I don't know if I can do this by myself!"

"You won't be by yourself," Jude said. "we'll be right beside you the whole way."

"Can somebody come down to the station with me?"

"I can.' Doug replied. I nodded.

The door slammed open. "You guys are here early." The teacher grumbled.

I froze to the spot, he was standing behind me, and I bit my lip hard.

"Ms. Scott please go sit down." He said coldly.

I tasted iron as my lip bled when I bit harder. I didn't want to turn around and face him. I tried so hard to stop myself from shaking. It didn't work out as well as I'd hoped. I swallowed hard, nearly choking because the lump in my throat wouldn't budge. He moved up closer so that he was standing only inches from my back. A severe chill slowly crawled up my back as I bit my lip even harder, forcing myself not to scream. I felt his breath on my ear as he leaned in closer. He turned his head just enough so that his lips brushed my ear.

"Sit down…" he whispered in his pressing and taunting voice, the very same one he used when he raped me. Then he finished by licking my earlobe. A quiet scream escaped my lips.

I scanned the floor in front of me, looking for a way out of this. I ran for my desk next to Doug's, staring straight at the floor. I sat and flipped my pencil around between my fingers nervously. Everyone else walked in a few minutes later, which only strained my nerves more.

"Alright class," the teacher said once everyone was seated. "We shall continue our discussions on dangerous situations. Today's topic will be…rape."

My breath caught in my throat. Tom, Doug and Judy stared in horror. The classroom grew loud with laughter, but it sounded as though I was under water. I felt sick to my stomach, lightheaded.

"Dawn?" I heard Doug say. "Dawn breathe…" he whispered, his voice slightly shaken up.

The teacher grinned. "Now, now class you may feel the need to laugh it off, but this is a very serious issue."

The class went silent.

"People who do this to others are called rapists. Most like the feeling of power, and they use the fear from their victims to gain said power. To make this easier they like to take their victims to uninhabited rooms. That way, there is a bigger chance of being uninterrupted and if you're far enough away, no – one can hear the victim's cry for help. He glanced at me, and I gripped my pencil hard. "Rapists also like to get a hold of some kind of drug so there are fewer struggles. For example, morphine would work, but it would dull the pain." He glanced my way again. "That's why if I were a rapist, I would use Phenobarbital. That particular drug shuts down your motor skills, but keeps you awake so you can see, hear, taste, smell and feel, you just can't move…"

My pencil snapped, stabbing splinters into my palm.

"Is something wrong Ms. Scott?"

"No nothing at all." I muttered, feeling my own warm blood trickle down my hand and onto my desk.

Doug shot a worried glance in my direction.

"…which adds to the fear." The teacher continued. "Some rapists also like to knock their victims unconscious, making it hard for them to remember. But others like to keep theirs conscious…" He began to slow down. "So they can remember…every detail for the rest…of their lives."

I got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me and bumped into another man about to go in.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said.

"No it's my fault; I should have been paying attention."

"Officer Fuller."

"Dawn Scott."

The man gave me a look like he knew who I was, but I turned and ran down the hall towards the washrooms.

I paced the girls' washroom, back and forth, still clutching the broken pencil in my hand. I heard a knock on the door within minutes.

"What?" I called, my voice slightly hysteric.

"May I come in?" Doug asked.

I laughed slightly. "If you want, this is a girl's bathroom you know."

Doug chuckled and made his way in. I scrambled, throwing the remains of the pencil into the sink, and turning on the water full blast with my non injured hand. Doug walked up next to me and looked at my hand; I too, stared at my hand in horror. I never knew a broken pencil could do that much damage.

"I can't do this anymore Doug." I said, breaking the silence. "Every day I feel like I'm going to shatter into millions of little pieces, it's too hard…I'm so confused…I don't even know what's going on in my head."

"I know its difficult Dawn, but you need to get through this." He said. "We need to put him in jail."

I turned off the water and went to dry off my hand. I didn't say anything, but I knew he was right, I just didn't know if I had enough strength to do it. Doug pulled bandages out of his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"I stole it from the supply closet." He said, grinning wickedly. "I thought you might need it."

"You were right." I smiled.

He held his hand out for mine, and I slowly and shakily moved it toward him. He gripped it lightly as he began to inspect it.

"That's a pretty big gash." He said.

"I never thought I could hold on to a pencil that tightly."

There was a silence after that, as he wrapped my hand up, being gentle so he didn't hurt me. I rested my head against the cold metal that the stalls were made of, and shut my eyes as Doug finished up.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's just, I feel tired and a little light headed again. I don't think I can stand being in the school much longer." I replied as I began to notice that I had little to no energy left.

"Well that Fuller fella wanted to talk to you yet."

"I figured he would."

"I'll go with you."

"Alright, just let me grab my jacket from my locker okay? It's cold out today."

He nodded and with that, we left the room. The halls were strangely empty as we walked them. As we got closer to my locker, Doug looked as if he could hear something.

"What?" I asked, more awake now then I was before.

"I hear something." He said in a it-should-be-obvious tone.

"Well yeah…but what?" I replied, turning toward my locker.

Then it clicked, just as Doug wrapped his arms around my waist and flew me backwards into the lockers on the other side. He turned to me in a flash and stood over me protectively. A millisecond later there was a loud crash and my locker door flew, hitting another set of lockers next to us. I coughed as smoke filled the hall and my lungs. Once I could breathe properly I placed my hands on each of Doug's shoulders and peeked around.

"That was close….that makes it six…"

We turned and managed to get out of the school before anyone could jump to conclusions, though there wasn't much of any to jump to. I just wasn't sure if I could handle all the negative attention. Tom and Judy stuck behind to calm people down. As if mocking me, a cold gust of wind flew past us as we exited the parking lot, making me shiver ever so slightly. Doug shrugged of his own jacket and put it around my shoulders, pulling my out of my own thoughts.

"Don't you need this?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Nope!" He said with a cocky grin. " 'cuase I'm a man!" He then smacked his chest with his fist like a gorilla."

I grinned, trying to hold back a laugh….but failed. Doug stopped in his tracks and gawked at me.

"What?" I asked, looking back at him.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you smile…like actually smiling, not that half assed crap."

"Well if you say so, I don't really have a mirror plastered to my face like the other girls do."

Doug laughed, then we continued our walk to the police station. Half way there however, Tom and Judy picked us up.

"I'm really not looking forward to this…any of this…" I muttered glumly, more to myself when we arrived.

I jumped a little when Doug suddenly grabbed a hold of my non injured hand, I glanced at him.

"Everything is going to be fine." He said softly.

I grinned, hoping that I was hiding the pain, and panic inside.

After we finally found a parking space we all got out of the car, Doug moving to my side within seconds, grapping my hand in his again. We walked the distance from the car to the front doors in silence. The building frightened me with every step forward that we took. When we stood a few feet from the doors, I turned without actually thinking and tried to run away. Doug squeezed my hand gently and pulled me closer.

"oh no, you're not going anywhere missy." He said jokingly, to lighten my mood. I stuck my tongue out at him.

We stopped infront of the front desk and the women working slowly looked up from her work.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"We're here to see a….captain Fuller." Tom replied.

"It's about the case between Dawn Scott and her homeroom teacher." Judy added.

"How did you know there was a case?" the women asked skeptically.

"We were asked to bring Dawn in for her statement instead of the cops."

"Oh okay, hold on one moment and I'll go get him for you. Just go sit over there in the waiting room.'

"Yeah no problem."

We sat and waited for nearly half an hour. I spent my time staring down the clock on the wall opposite to us. With each passing minute I grew more and more nervous. I was too, I must admit, a tad annoyed that Doug was still holding my hand. I tore my eyes off the clock for a moment to look at him and a thought crossed my mind:

_What if he's holding my hand, not just because he thinks I'll run off, but because he WANTS to?_

Someone cleared his throat, literally causing me to jump back into reality. I looked in the direction of the sound.

"I'm captain Fuller, you wanted to speak with me?" the man infront of us asked.

"Yeah this is dawn Scott." Doug said, pointing at me.

Captain Fuller looked me over. "I believe we've met already."

His gazed stopped temporarily at me and Doug's hands locked together. "You guys dating?' He asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"No!" I replied quickly. "He's just making sure I don't run off."

"Because you've tried that once already." Doug added.

I shot him a dark look, and Captain Fuller chuckled. "Well, follow me." He added.

We followed him to one of the interrogation rooms and I stared at the door like it was going to bite me. I slowed to a stop and tried swallowing the lump in my throat. Everyone turned to look at me, concern on their faces.

"Um…" I started, looking at Captain Fuller. "They can come in too…right?" I asked, my voice quiet and slightly squeaky.

Fuller nodded. "Of course they can."

I nodded in response and followed Fuller into the room. Once he closed the door behind us, he extended his arm out.

"Since our last meeting wasn't as proper." He said.

I extended my wounded hand out and gingerly shook his.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked once he spotted the bandages.

"Oh…um…" I glanced a Doug for help.

"The teacher practically dictated the attack to the class sir.' He said. "She held onto her pencil a little too tightly."

"Did this happen before or after I ran into you?"

'Before…just before."

Then we all sat down and I told him everything I could remember, stuttering out the words like a child learning how to speak. Doug squeezed my hand tight during the most embarrassing parts to reassure me. I told Fuller that I didn't want to go back to school, that I could out up with the teasing I was getting before but this was really the last straw for me. I explained to him the kinds of things that were already going on, and included the locker incident that same day. I finished by saying that I had really truly grown scared.

During all this I broke down a few times. Fuller and the others asked me if I'd rather go home and finish another day, but I would just shake my head and continue when my cries died down. Fuller taped the whole thing in case there was a trial, which afterwards didn't seem to bother me as much anymore. I wanted my teacher to be put in jail for what he did to me.

After we were done, I went back and waited in the waiting room for the others while they gave their own statements. I sat and thought, thought about everything, but to my surprise I thought about Doug more then anything else. I missed him, even though I knew full well that he was just down the hall from me. I felt my cheeks redden as I thought of his sweet smile, his kind, goofy, loving and caring nature…

"_The perfect guy."_ Said a little voice in my head.

I grinned as I began to realize that I was falling for him.

**A/N: Hehe! I love this chappy, it's got lots of Dawn/Doug cuteness! xD Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and again I'm sorry for such horrible lateness. Please R&R and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you! :)**


End file.
